Confession
by Icy Miko
Summary: [SesshomaruXKagome] His iciness,and golden orbs drew me into falling for him but now the hard part has come, it was easy to fall but hard to confess...
1. First Try

**-::Confession::-**

**:: By: Icy Miko ::  
**

* * *

**First Try**

**:::::::--:::::: **

Restlessness fills my heart,

Waiting in utter silence

With only the sound of

The birds chirping,

The trees swaying,

The wind swishing,

My heart flutters,

Sliver strands,

Golden orbs,

Appear before me,

But it was not to be,

Strong strides,

Ignore me and pass by,

"Wait, Wait"

I called,

He became motionless,

Rigid shoulders,

Head turned,

Piercing eyes,

I gulped,

Fear running through me,

Utter silence,

He began his stride,

Walking away

* * *

**Review, Review, Review...**

**A/N: This poem is going to be a few chapters as if it were a story but i'll be writing it in this format. At the end of the story if you don't understand the plot, please don't hesitate to ask me to explain.**

**-:: Icy Miko::-**


	2. Second Attempt

**-:: Confession ::-**

**:: Icy Miko ::**

* * *

**Second Attempt**

Fallen Brown leaves,

Scattered on the ground,

My first attempt went on in vain,

Promises to try again,

But fear of rejection,

Gorgeous form sitting beneath a tree,

Eyes traveling east and west,

Studying to become better,

Should I or Should I not,

Walk to him and confess,

People obstruct my way,

His form disappears from sight,

"Excuse me, excuse me"

They ignore,

Not letting me pass,

I wait and wait,

As minutes pass,

I make it through,

But only a tree is left,

With a leaf in his place,

Sorrow fills me,

Maybe it was not meant to be,

Another attempt,

Unsuccessful...

* * *

**A/N: Review.. Review... Review... **

**Hope you all like the story/poetry**

** so far... **


	3. His Awareness

**-:: Confession ::-**

**-:: By: Icy Miko ::-**

* * *

**His Awareness****  
**

Fall has come and gone,

My words of love,

Never reaching him,

Winter's night has fallen,

White puffs trailing down,

Falling to the ground,

To be trampled,

Like my heart,

"Kagome"

Sliver strands,

Golden orbs,

My heart flutters,

Untamed hair,

"Inuyasha"

Deceitful hope,

A thrust from behind,

Lost of balance,

We collide,

Coarse lips,

Against plump,

My heart sinks,

My angel stands before me,

Aware of my kiss,

With another man,

His brother no less,

Our eyes connect,

Tears of sadness,

Frustration,

Anguish,

Flow out of me,

The tall figure retreats,

Monotone as always,

It really was not meant to be...

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you guys are still enjoying this story so far let me know if you don't understand what's happening.  
**

**-:: Icy Miko ::-**


	4. The Day Of Giving

**-:: Confession ::-**

**-:: By: Icy Miko ::-**

* * *

** The Day Of Giving**

Brightly coloured ornaments,

Linger upon a green forest,

Bringing families and friends together,

With the gift of giving,

Leaving me unable to give,

Or get what I desire most,

"Kagome"

His shadow,

"For you"

Boxed with red paper,

Filled with little bears,

My frown became a smile,

"Thank you, Inuyasha"

I look up,

Emotionless orbs met mine,

By accident, of course

He is unaware of me,

The one for him,

The one with his gift,

Wrapped for us,

Blue for my eyes,

Amber for his,

Which awaits in my palms,

To be in his possession

* * *

**Hope you guys like how its going along D **


	5. Her Unawareness

**-:: Confession ::-**

**-:: By: Icy Miko ::-**

* * *

** Her Unawareness **

Cheer and laughter fill the room,

She is unaware,

Of my eyes upon her,

Noticing her intellect,

Her beauty,

Her smile,

Her everything,

My eyes narrow,

"Thank you, Inuyasha"

Her sweet voice rang,

That stupid half-brother of mine,

Always in the way,

Our eyes met,

By accident, of course,

She has eyes for Inuyasha,

No matter,

She will accept me,

I held her present,

Sliver and blue,

To match her eyes,

Should I give it to her or not,

A decision made not to regret,

Composedly I walk to her form

* * *

**Decided to let the readers into Sesshomaru's mind as well. D **


End file.
